Shot Through the Heart
by Polka Spotty
Summary: In which Lance teaches Keith how to sharpshoot (One-shot/fluff) Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender, their incredible characters or this awesome cover art!


Keith grunted as the kickback from the pistol knocked him off balance. Yet again he had failed to hit the target a mere ten feet away from him. _"_ Stupid Shiro and his stupid training regimen," He mumbled as he readied himself for what seemed like the thousandth time.

 _"_ I would own this drill if I had my bayard." He seethed, squinting his eyes in an effort to hone in on his target. However, breaking his concentration, was none other than Lance. _The last person he wanted watching him._

 _"_ You'd better gain better footing before your head meets the business end of your ass." The blue paladin joked with an amused smirk.

Before Keith could come up with a witty comeback a hand snaked around his waist.

Fighting the heat that painted his cheeks, he sent Lance a venomous glare.

"Oh lighten up Keith." the self-acclaimed sharpshooter joked (all puns intended). "That seems to be what's wrong with your stance anyway."

Before he could get a word in edgewise, the lanky teen beat him to the punch.

"Just think of it like baseball." He started. "When you stand at home plate you distribute your body weight evenly amongst both legs right? If you apply the same technique here then that will prevent you from tripping or falling when you shoot."

 _Wait? Was the flirt trying to teach him how to shoot? The very thought appalled him, but else was he to do? Shoot him and run? Keith would've considered the option if it weren't for the tapping of Lance's impatient foot._

"Fine," he mumbled and reluctantly did as instructed.

After analyzing his posture Lance nodded. "Good. Now place your hands high on the grip."

 _Keith inwardly groaned. If anything, it should've been him teaching the blue paladin how to do... well anything remotely athletic. The guy looked like a string bean on stilts. Regardless, he didn't want his head growing any bigger than it already was if he were to concede._

He fumbled with the pistol as he tried to gain a secure handhold.

"No, no, no. Your fingers aren't supposed to lock. Here let me see that." Lance swiftly grasped Keith's hands. With careful precision, he placed his middle, ring and pinky fingers around the base as well as his index and thumb against the frame just beside the trigger.

"You have to make sure your hands cover every empty space on the grip so the recoil doesn't jar you." Lance breathed in Keith's ear. _His cheeks reddened as the sensation crawled across his skin. He prayed that he'd be shooting bullets before his heart could beat any louder._

"Dude you need to relax."

Keith inhaled sharply. _Was he reading his mind?!_

"If you're tense then the recoil will hurt more."

He let out a breath of relief. His cover wasn't blown yet.

"Now you need to raise your gun and assume your final position." Gently grasping the red paladin's torso, he pushed him slightly forward. "By leaning over like this, your aim will be more accurate," The blue paladin explained while Keith tried not to hyperventilate.

 _"_ The last thing you need to do is find the target in the notched sight and pull the trigger. For me, it's easiest to think of it like threading a needle. By positioning the gun in a spot that shows the target in the notched sight, you'll have the thread at an angle that will surely penetrate the needle. But, make sure you use your dominant eye or the target will be out of focus."

Without complaint, Keith followed his instructions. _He had to admit, that the guy knew his shit when it came to handling firearms._

"Looks about right." Lance asserted. "Just focus on your front sight as you pull the trigger, so you don't lose position."

With that, a bang reverberated through the room as Keith fired a bullet; hitting its target dead-on.

"Good going dude!" he praised. "I could've done that with my eyes closed, but your shot was good too."

Recovering from his state of discomposure, Keith scowled while Lance hunched over in laughter.

 _"_ I was convinced that your mullet would pop off after a single shot, but I guess I was wrong."

"Dude, you just taught me how to shoot at point blank. Don't you think you're a little too close to be making jokes like that?"

Lance straightened. "The fact that I can't tell if you're being serious makes me nervous."

It was Keith's turn to laugh. "Don't break out in a cold sweat, Lance. I wouldn't waste a bullet on you."

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"I'm gonna try it again." The red paladin readied himself, positioning the gun once more.

Before he could pull the trigger Lance snatched the firearm, tossed it on the floor, and pulled Keith towards him.

"Wasn't that dangerous?"

"Keith, I'm an expert sharpshooter. I think I know how to handle a gun. Besides, my heart's already shot." Lance whispered, placing his lips on the hothead in a heated kiss.

After what seemed like a moment, the two broke apart.

"Did you know that your lines suck worse than your comebacks?" Keith jeered.

Lance smirked. "Did you know that your ass sticks out when you shoot?"

"Shut up," Keith mumbled kissing Lance again.

A/N: As a heads-up, I want to say that I researched the instruction Lance gave Keith on how to handle a gun. If any of the information I wrote was inaccurate, I apologize. Also, feel free to give any constructive criticism. I'm always trying to improve my writing whenever I have the chance. Thanks!


End file.
